


Remind Me What's Waiting At Home

by Wolfling21



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluffyfest, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Most focus on Qrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling21/pseuds/Wolfling21
Summary: While Qrow's away in Atlas, Tai & the girls remind Qrow that he is loved & missed.Sequel to Something to Come Home





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RogueWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be My Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061045) by [RogueWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf). 



**Atlas, Solitas**

Ozpin shivered despite his heavy jacket and looked over at his companion. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Eyes the color of embers sleepily blinked at him and a rough voice whispered, “I'm half frozen. How is that anywhere near alright?”

“I thought you liked the snow.” Oz whispered.

Qrow let out a sharp laugh and said, “Yeah... when I'm at home and can watch it from the safety of the house.” 

Oz smiled and told him, “We're almost there. There will be hot food, drink and a warm fire waiting for us. And good company.”

“Good company for you. I'm just the guard dog.” Qrow reminded him.

Oz gave him a fond but sad smile. 

Qrow was not the easiest person to deal with and a lot of Oz's associates didn't like him... but Oz would have nobody else at his side.

One of Qrow's most redeeming qualities, at least in Oz's eyes, was his loyalty.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“General? Vale's headmaster and his guest are here.”

“Let them in please.” James Ironwood called.

The door opened to admit Ozpin dressed in a long emerald green trench coat.

“No guard dog?” Lionheart asked.

“He's outside. He should be joining us in just a moment.” Ozpin told him.

Lionheart and Ironwood shared a long look...neither of them being fans of Qrow.

As Oz predicted, the door opened again and Qrow walked in, shrugging off his huge black parka as he did. “Evening gents. Lady.” he said.

The lone woman in the room, Headmistress of Shade, turned away from the fireplace to come embrace him. 

“It's good to see you Qrow.” she said in her native Mistralian.

“You too Sol. How are the kids at Shade?” he asked, responding in the same exotic language.

“Keeping me busy.” Sol chuckled.

Though native to Mistral, Sol had taken over as Headmistress of Shade Academy in Vacuo several years ago... and unlike Lionheart and James, she was actually quite fond of Qrow.

Sol was a tall, slender, ageless, bald woman who wore a simple gold dress. 

Qrow loved to joke that Sol was a female version of Oz and Sol herself laughed about it a bit.

“How are your nieces? And your brother in law?” Sol asked, motioning for him to sit down by the fire.

“Tai's doing better. He still has bad days. The girls are growing up and they're both wanting to be Huntresses.” Qrow told her as he glanced at his scroll, “They should be getting ready for bed now.”

“Got to Atlas alright. Talking with Sol. Meeting starts soon.” he texted Tai.

A moment later his scroll pinged and he saw that Tai had send a picture of the girls in their pajamas: a yellow tank top and black shorts for Yang and black sweats and short sleeve for Ruby.

“They're quite beautiful.” Sol said, looking at the picture of the girls.

“Yes they are.” he agreed quietly.

“Sol. We'd like to start now.” James called.

Sol squeezed Qrow's shoulder and whispered, “Keep warm.”

Oz gave Sol a soft smile as she joined them. This was not a meeting to discuss the Maidens but just to discuss the schools and students.

It was not a meeting Qrow needed to attend so he was free to do what he wished... which usually including reading or something on his scroll and a bit of drinking.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Qrow blinked himself awake when his scroll pinged. Checking the time, he saw that he had dozed off for close to an hour.

“Qrow?” Oz called.

“Just a message from Patch.” he told him as he pulled an earpiece from his duffle bag and put it in since it was a video message from Tai.

_“Hey Qrow, I know you're off in Atlas right now but the girls and I thought you might need a bit of a pick-me-up being so far from home.” Tai said before turning his scroll around._

_Ruby was sitting on the couch and Yang was in front of her. The television was on in the background and there was a movie paused on it._

_“Girls, say hi to Uncle Qrow really quick cuz I want you both in bed after this.” Tai told them._

_“Hi Uncle Qrow! We miss you and love you.” the girls called._

Qrow smiled and chuckled softly at the girls. 

There was a lot of his sister in Yang, who had inherited her father's hair color. Yang's hair was long and thick like Raven's and their faces were a similar shape. Yang was also just as feisty and sassy as Raven had been as a child.

Ruby, his sweet little rose petal, was a tiny mirror image of her mother: Summer Rose.

Summer, who had stolen his heart... who had left them so suddenly.... who he still grieved for.

There were days when he would wake up and not be able to even really look at Ruby because she looked exactly like Summer.

Gods... he missed her so much.

Her smile... her warm personality... the immense power that shouldn't belong in such a tiny woman... her laughter... everything about her.

Pausing the video, he stared up at the ceiling and swallowed hard to try to force the knot of emotion in his throat down. _“Why couldn't you come home to us Summer? We all needed you.”_ he thought.

He felt something slip over the back of the armchair and settle around his shoulders. 

Aura... emerald green and warm... sent out to him with the intention of comfort... he didn't need to look back at the meeting going on behind him to know that Oz was watching him with concerned eyes.

The man always had been far too good at reading people and shouldering their burdens.

 _“I can handle my own burdens Oz.”_ he thought, let his Aura brush over and mingle with Oz's.

A tiny bit of Oz's Aura remained on his shoulder, like a hand pressing, before it slithered away. Qrow knew the action was Oz's way of reassuring that he was not alone in the world.

Tapping a button on his scroll to take the video off pause, he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

_“Okay girls. Ready?” Tai asked._

_“Ready!” both girls chirped._

_The movie, which Qrow now recognized as Beauty and The Beast, started playing again._

_As “Be Our Guest” began to play, Yang immediately began to sing and dance along with the movie as Ruby sat there on the couch giggling happily._

_Behind the camera, Tai laughed fondly at the girl's performance._

_After the song ended, the television turned off and Ruby let out a huge yawn._

_The camera spun again as Yang and Ruby crawled into Tai's lap._

_“Girls... say goodnight to your uncle. It's past both of your bedtimes.” Tai told them._

_“Good night Uncle Qrow. We love you.” Yang said as Ruby yawned again._

_“Night night Uncle Qrow.” Ruby whispered._

_Tai kissed Ruby's hair and said, “Take it easy Qrow.”_

Qrow pulled out his earpiece and put it back in his duffle bag, still chuckling at his niece's song and dance.

Behind him, he heard chairs scraping and the four Academy leaders talking softly.

“Qrow?” Oz called.

“Time to go?” Qrow asked.

“Yes. The general has agreed to give us a room for the night.” Oz told him.

Qrow pulled his parka back on, grabbed his bag and said, “I have a video to show you when we get settled in. Tai sent it before the girls went to bed.”

Oz smiled, wrapped an arm around Qrow's shoulders and said, “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And yes Sol is heavily inspired by The Ancient One from Doctor Strange.


End file.
